


Last Friday Night

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Wedding, Drunk!Steve, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve may or may not have gotten married. Natasha may or may not have been Steve's best man. Clint may or may not have shot Fury in the ass with a Nerf gun. Bruce may or may not have made everything from the cake to the little sandwiches. Thor may or may not have brought the mead to get Steve drunk.</p><p>This is not that story, this is the aftermath. (Although maybe later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Really this is nothing like the summary. 
> 
> NOTHING! 
> 
> I wrote this at 1 o'clock so it's not really the best thing.

Steve stares at the wall.

The wall stares back and Steve giggles.

Tony stares at the man.

Who stares at the wall.

“I like it time for you to go to bed.” Tony decides as he hefts Steve up stumbling under the weight but somehow managing to stay upright.

“I’m drunk.” Steve says and Tony tries not to laugh.

“I can see that.”

“No, I’m like reaally drunk.” Steve insists solemnly. “Like hammered. Why do you think they say hammered? Like do you think Thor came down thousands of years ago and got drunk and smashed up a bar with his hammer and now it’s called hammered?”

Tony had not thought of that. He almost wishes he had thought of it but he had thought of getting Steve drunk. Thor had brought the mead but details.

“I’m tired.” Steve declares as they get on the elevator and immediately follows those words with action as he closes his eyes, before taking both himself and Tony to the floor.

“Jarvis?” Tony asks muffled. “Take us to our floor.”

“Yes sir.” Jarvis says. “And may I say congratulations.”

“Thanks J.” Tony says and if he gives a sappy grin well it’s nobody’s business but his.

“Steve. Steve. _Steve.”_ Tony wines and Steve gives a snort, looking around wild eyed.

“Huh, what?” He asks, and Tony resists the urge to kiss him, because if he starts something right now neither of them are going to be satisfied but only one of them are going to care.

“It’s our stop.”

“Oh, so I should get up?”Steve asks.

“You probably should, ye-“ Tony starts only to let out a small squeak as Steve hefts both up them upright.

“Well hello, Mister Stark.” Steve says, all of a sudden looking more somber and a lot more intent.

 “Hello, right back Mister Stark.” Tony says, with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this.
> 
> Feedback is welcome. 
> 
> DFTBA-OneGoodEye


End file.
